Kacey
by Juli-J
Summary: A little side chapter off of Optimus Prime 007's My Beautiful Rising Star series. Finally a bit of Kacey and Bee time!


**I have permission from Optimus Prime 007 to post this. Wanna read her work? Check it out for some awesome TF fanfics: .net/u/1420097/**

**Kacey (and other OC bots) belong to Optimus Prime 007, Bumblebee and the twins belong to Hasbro.**

**Enjoy! (Can anyone guess what song I used as inspiration? 8D)**

* * *

I couldn't recharge that night. My processor continued to replay my encounter with Kacey on the mountain. Frag! I was so close to slipping up our relationship as friends! Why did it have to be like this?

Primus, what kind of uncle harbors feelings like this for their niece?!

Rolling over, I mumbled, "Optimus would probably sick Ironhide on me and call me a dirty old mech." Sighing, I glanced to the left over fabric from Kacey's cloak. I was ecstatic that she approved, the appreciation in her glowing blue optics was more than enough to turn on my cooling systems!

And that hug…it was just indescribable!

My thoughts were interrupted when I received a communication from Sideswipe, _"Hey Bee, everyone's at the rec room. Where you at?"_

I chuckled at the obvious slur in the red twin's voice before replying, _"Trying to sleep…but so far my attempts have failed."_

A snort was his reply,_ "Dude, you gotta come see this! Rox is all over Kacey! Poor sucker doesn't know what's…" _The connection was immediately cut off and I tried to get it back – static was my only reply. Only one thing struck me…Rox is all over Kacey?

Flying from my berth I pushed my door open and sprinted down the hallway towards the recreation room. Mechs and the occasional youngling tossed a questioning glance as I raced by. Barely grasping the opening I spotted a mech coming out before colliding with them.

Frag my clumsiness!

Laughter caught my audio receptors as my head whipped up to where the obvious commotion was.

Most of the younglings were present and the twins sat a little off the side. Sideswipe was currently passed out on the table and Sunstreaker was egging on an over-energized Rox.

Rox…

Now I'm not the type of mech that's usually jealous but watching Rox hang on Kacey as he rubbed his helm against her cheek, it just made my internal temperature rise a few degrees.

Kacey had a slightly annoyed look on her face as she quickly swatted away Rox's hand from her chest plates. She had been raised by mechs and therefore knew what to expect – but that didn't stop her from casting pleading looks towards Nitro who was…erm, a bit tied up with Firestar in the corner.

My grip tightened on the door. Primus why was I still standing there?! This was my perfect chance!

Calming my systems, I strode in confidently and smiled at Kacey. The relief on her face was instantaneous.

"Bee!" Her beautiful blue optics lit up as I quickly grasped a nearby chair. Only this little femme could cause my knees to buckle!

Sunstreaker turned in his seat, "What's up with you going to bed early? I was about to join in the convo before Sides went and fritzed." All the younglings sniggered at the remembrance of their senior Autobot laughing so hard.

My smile faltered but I kept it on, "Uh, you know Magnus has been working me hard." _At least that was half the truth...___

"Care to help me?"

Glancing at Kacey, the little femme nodded to Rox who was starting to offline on her shoulder. I smirked before announcing, "Hey, I almost forgot, Kacey your mom was looking for you."

"Oh really?" Her optics glowed in mischief, "You know Rox, I'm not sure what my mom would say if she saw you like this."

"Or Prime." Sniggered Saberon as Hawk joined in. Rox briefly woke from his stupor and pushed off of Kacey like she had some disease.

His optics wide, "You wouldn't!"

Sunny grinned, "She would."

I nodded my head to Kacey for her to come on while Sunny led the younglings in a coup against Rox. She gratefully hopped off the couch and linked her arm in mine. I had to bite down a sigh as her arm entwined with mine felt so right.

"So I'm all yours now," She let go of my arm and walked in front of me, "what do you want to do?"

Oh there were so many dirty answers I could've given her…wait, frag! No! I wiped my hand over my face, hanging out with the twins was one of the worst things I could have ever done to myself.

"Bee?"

Moving my hand, I immediately froze. Kacey was right in my face…our lip components so close. Frag it all.

Spinning around I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck, "Hey, why don't we go play some poker?"

She happily agreed and skipped to my room. As I held the door open, Sunny trudged by dragging a still offline Sideswipe. Sending a devious smirk my way, he whispered, "Ah…so you're luring helpless femmes into your room now?"

My cooling system instantly kicked in and Sunny knew it. The yellow bot grinned and yelled over his shoulder as he continued to the med-bay, "Keep it G-rated!"

It was times like these that I hated my over emotional self. I had let my most important secret slip to the twins. Surprisingly, they knew how to keep a secret and finally let off of the whole 'Get-yourself-a-femme-and-interface-already' gig. I was thankful for that but frag did my secret make for good blackmail.

Sitting down, I smiled at Kacey as she talked on about her missions coming up. I knew I had to tell her my feelings soon. Kacey has yet to reach full maturity but already she has volunteered for some treacherous training missions on neighboring planets. I can't wait for the day she'll become Prime, already she has sacrificed so much for our race.

But she'd be with Ultra Magnus and some of our more skilled warriors. She was to battle them, mind you, this was her idea! Many officers protested saying how this would leave her wide open to a decepticon attack.

Her answer?

"If they can catch me then they deserve to have me!"

The preposterousness of her statement was obvious, but her intentions were true. She had a perfect history to back up any irrational plans she created.

But what scared me was, if she were caught, what would I do?

I looked up from my dealing of cards as she continued on. My optics softened and took in her aging form, not to be insulting in anyway, I appreciatively drank in her appearance. Sam had once joked with me while we drove in the mountains about a country song that fit my situation, "She's like a fine wine, just keeps getting better with time."

Primus how true that was.

How would I tell her? I knew things were going to get rougher…but these feelings were going to explode from my spark casing if I didn't get them out! I've been with her through every major event in her life.... Was I good enough for her?

Days like today, would I have a second chance? In a moment I could lose it her...she was my world.

Stopping her mid-sentence I muttered, "Kacey, you know I'm always here for you, and I always be here for you…right?"

My sensors picked up on her raising spark rate, had I upset her? Worriedly I glanced at her…but she was smiling?

"You know Bee…" she leaned over towards me. Had we originally been this close?

"I know what it feels like to want to be in someone's spark."

I was speechless. Did she know? Did Sunny or Sides tell her?! My spark couldn't help but speed up. Could transformers sweat? For Primus' sake I sure felt like I was! I gasped when she quickly reached over and hugged me. My systems froze as my cooling components were telling me to knock off whatever I was doing.

But I suddenly realized something, I felt our sparks start to fall into rhythm, it was such a strange feeling. Had they always been this way?

Feeling Kacey shake in my arms I looked at her crying, "I'm sorry Bee but…I couldn't tell you. My spark it just started to hurt so much when I wasn't near you."

I held her tighter, my processor couldn't believe this. Smiling down at her, I laughed a little and brought her chin up. "I'll always protect you until the end Kaceystar." Placing my helm against her's she choked out a laugh and placed my hand above her spark chamber.

"I want you so bad, can you feel it too? You know I'm so…"

I placed my hand on the back of her head and guided it towards mine. Kacey's optics dimmed as I quietly whispered, "I'm so in love with you."


End file.
